


The revelation in a light of day

by Siruwia



Series: No light [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia





	The revelation in a light of day

— Widzę, że świetnie się bawiłeś. — Głos szatyna rozbrzmiał w salonie, zagłuszając telewizor, którego Naruto i tak nie oglądał. — Wyglądasz strasznie. — Kiba uśmiechnął się szeroko i przeskakując przez oparcie kanapy, wylądował na miejscu obok niereprezentatywnego w tej chwili, Uzumakiego. Naruto spojrzał na swojego współlokatora z irytacją wypisaną na twarzy i sińcami pod oczami. Nie spał dobrze.   
— No opowiadaj! — Kiba usiadł po turecku i z niecierpliwością czekał na sprawozdanie.  
— Mam kaca — westchnął Naruto i przetarł dłonią twarz. Czuł się paskudnie, pocieszał go jedynie fakt, że była niedziela i nie musiał iść do pracy.  
— Przyniosę ci szklankę wody — zaoferował jego przyjaciel, ale po kolejnych słowach, usiadł z powrotem na miejsce.  
— Moralnego, szlag by to — wymamrotał Naruto, opierając brodę na podciągniętym do klatki piersiowej kolanie.  
— Daj spokój, nie przypominam sobie, żeby był szkaradny — zaśmiał się Kiba, próbując rozładować napięcie, ale w zamian otrzymał ostre spojrzenie spod przymrużonych powiek.  
— To twoja wina!   
— Moja!? — szatyn z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w zmęczoną twarz przyjaciela.   
— Wpuściłeś go! — oskarżył go Naruto, krzywiąc się, bo wiedział, że na próżno szuka winnego. Przecież Kiba nie miał nic wspólnego z przyjazdem Sasuke, nie wiedział nawet kim jest.  
— Chyba nic ci nie zrobił?   
— Oczywiście, że zrobił! — Naruto zapadł się bardziej w oparcie i odwrócił głowę w bok. — Pocałował — wyburczał, widząc naglący wzrok przyjaciela.  
— No stary! — Kiba klepnął Naruto w plecy, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Może wreszcie zapomnisz o swoim byłym i ruszysz do przodu. Muszę przyznać, że był całkiem przystojny, gdzie go w ogóle poznałeś? Pracujecie razem?  
— Zamkniesz się wreszcie? — Ostre spojrzenie niebieskich oczu wybiło Kibę z rytmu.   
— Nie chcesz gadać, rozumiem. — Szatyn podniósł ręce w obronnym geście.  
— Nie rozumiesz. — Naruto podniósł się z kanapy. Ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju, ale zatrzymał się w połowie i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Przeczesał nerwowo palcami włosy. — To był on. — Zwiesił głowę między kolana, przyglądając się swoim stopom, jakby wyrosły mu dodatkowe palce.  
— Ekhmm... On? — Kiba przypomniał o swojej obecności, kiedy przez dłuższy czas Naruto milczał.  
— Tak, on. Mój były — odparł Naruto, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na ziemi.  
— Ten sam, do którego pojechałeś nie wiadomo gdzie i robiłeś za jego kurę domową?   
— Tak, te... Ej! Nie byłem jego kurą domową! — Naruto trzepnął przyjaciela w tył głowy.  
— Zwał jak zwał, może być gosposia, jeśli bardziej ci to odpowiada. — Kiba wzruszył ramionami. — Gdybym wiedział, skopałbym mu tyłek.  
— Daj spokój. — Naruto machnął dłonią i z westchnieniem odchylił głowę do tyłu.  
— Z jakiegoś powodu wróciłeś.  
— Równie dobrze mogło to być z mojej winy. — Naruto zerknął kątem oka na przyjaciela, lubił się z nim droczyć. Poczuł się bardziej odprężony, pomimo tematu rozmowy.  
— Fakt, nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy — potwierdził Kiba i pchnął zaczepnie Naruto w ramię. — Więc, co się tak naprawdę stało?   
— Znasz mnie, potrzebuję nieco więcej uwagi niż przeciętny człowiek. — Naruto zaśmiał się. — Sasuke nie miał na mnie czasu, po prostu.  
— To po co przyjechał? — Kiba podrapał się po głowie, jakby ułożenie wszystkiego w jedną całość sprawiało mu problem.  
— Żeni się — powiedział Naruto z grobową miną, obserwując zszokowanego tą wiadomością Kibę. — Chciał zrobić to ze mną ostatni raz, wiesz, zanim złoży śluby — machnął dłonią, jakby mówił o zakupach, starając się zachować powagę, ale mina Kiby sprawiła, że wybuchnął śmiechem.  
— Z tobą jest coś nie tak, skoro to cię bawi.  
— Żartowałem. — Naruto zarzucił rękę na ramiona przyjaciela, przyciągając go do siebie i śmiejąc się. — Miło, że się o mnie martwisz.  
— To nie było śmieszne, przez chwile chciałem kolesia posłać do piachu! — oburzył się Kiba, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się ciepło. Znał Naruto od dziecka, kochał go jak brata i w życiu nie pozwoliłby, aby cierpiał. Gdyby wiedział, że Naruto nie jest szczęśliwy ze swoim chłopakiem, już dawno pojechałby po niego i zaciągnął z powrotem.   
— Ujawnił się przed rodziną i ze wszystkiego zrezygnował — wyszeptał Naruto i oparł czoło o ramię Kiby. — Powiedział, że chce zacząć jeszcze raz. Tutaj, ze mną.  
— Nie widzę problemu! Załatw to szybko, żebym mógł w końcu zaprosić do siebie Hinatę i nie musiał się martwić tym, jak cienkie są ściany w naszym mieszkaniu.  
— Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. — Naruto ugryzł go w ramię na tak subtelną aluzję. — Swoją drogą, co u Hinaty?  
— Nie zmieniaj tematu. — Kiba złapał go lekko za włosy i odciągnął jego głowę od swojego ramienia, by zminimalizować możliwość kolejnych ataków. — Co zamierzasz zrobić?  
— Kocham go — westchnął Naruto, jakby wypowiedzenie tych słów miało wywołać lawinę, albo inny kataklizm. Lub też usłyszenie ich z własnych ust, miało o czymś zadecydować, dodać mu pewności siebie.  
— Też mi nowość — prychnął Kiba i poczochrał blond włosy. — Z mojego punktu widzenia, wygląda na to, że nie możesz bez niego żyć.   
Naruto potraktował go chłodnym spojrzeniem, ale przygryzając wargę powędrował wzrokiem po ścianach, jakby coś go dręczyło.  
— Mów.  
— Skąd mam wiedzieć, że się nagle nie wycofa? Nie dojdzie do wniosku, że popełnił błąd? — zerknął w oczy przyjaciela. Potrzebował potwierdzenia, że podejmuje słuszną decyzję, a Kibie ufał w tych sprawach bezgranicznie.  
— Facet spalił za sobą wszystkie mosty, nie ma dokąd wracać. — Kiba ziewnął, jakby ten temat omawiali nie po raz pierwszy. — To nie był błąd, Naruto. On wybrał ciebie ponad wszystko. — Spojrzał poważnie w niebieskie oczy i położył dłonie na ramionach Naruto. — Słuchaj, ja wiem, że jesteś kretynem, ale nawet ty nie byłbyś na tyle głupi, by się od tego odwrócić.   
— Nie ma to jak słowa otuchy.   
— Więc? Co mu wczoraj powiedziałeś? — Naruto zaczerwienił się na to pytanie i podrapał się po karku.  
— Ha ha. — Nerwowy śmiech opuścił jego usta, a wzrok powędrował w stronę okna, za którym świeciło słońce. — Prawdę mówiąc, po tym jak mnie pocałował, trudno było nam skupić się na rozmowie.


End file.
